


Transformers Victory season 2

by Silverburst



Category: transformers victory
Genre: #transformers Victory, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverburst/pseuds/Silverburst
Summary: It’s been awhile since he’s seen them. Until one day he was captured by Lockdown and saved by Drift who brought him back to his foster family. A new war has started. Jan wants to help, but he needs to learn. Will he ever go back to his normal life or be stuck.





	Transformers Victory season 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Any Transformers fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Any+Transformers+fan).

It was a normal day as always. Until suddenly, he was captured by someone unknown to him. He was saved reluctantly by Drift and got to meet his foster family again, but joined them in a new war.


End file.
